List of lists of the 50 best shows of all time and 50 worst shows of all time by character
Ms. Joe (0 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show ~ I wish I could mimic acts to my classmates... #Curb Your Enthusiasm #Twilight #G.I. Giuseppe #Oobi ~ Oobi is gettin' very creative. #Snapped #Bad Girls Club #Bewitched #1000 Ways to Die #Fritz the Cat #The Big Bang Theory #Tickety Toc ~ YOU BETTER WATCH TICKETY TOC FOR YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! #X-Men Worst #The Ring ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE RING, OR ANY OF IT! #Acacia #Say Yes ~ Ji Woong, I don't care if that film recieved a total of 55,200 admissions in a South Korean city where you lived, YOU BETTER WATCH LEARNING SHOWS THAT ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!! #Ju-On: The Grudge ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE GRUDGE, OR ANY OF THAT! #Forbidden Floor #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE CURSED RING GRAPE! #The Beyond #Annoying Orange ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!! #The Jerry Springer Show #The Exorcist #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #The Ji Woong and Ji min Show ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG!!!! #February 29 #Almost Naked Animals #The Potatoes #Be The Duck #Stark Raving Mad Critic ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!! #Roommates #Saw #Cat People #Jumanji Giuseppe Todaro (10 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #G.I. Giuseppe #The Beyond #The Exorcist #The Jerry Springer Show #The Howard Stern Show #Family Guy #Watership Down #Coonskin #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #Twilight #Shame of the Jungle #Fritz the Cat #Hey Good Lookin' #American Pop #Felidae #Wizards #Cool World #Fantastic Planet #The Plague Dogs #The Big Bang Theory #Robot Chicken #America's Horror Stories Worst #Supernanny: The Theory Animated ~ I swear I wanna kill this show! #Jake and the Neverland Pirates ~ By far the worst show on Disney Junior AND Disney Channel, AND from the Americas! #Dora the Explorer ~ (bleep) DORA! #Bonkers #Handy Manny ~ Try and watch it now, I will kill you! #Aladdin #Pokemon ~ No Pokemon. Ever. BY FAR THE WORST SHOW THAT STARTED IN THE 1990s, THE 20th CENTURY, THE 1900s, AND THE 2nd MILLENIUM! #The Little Mermaid #Oobi ~ Grrr, Oobi is a fossil, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?! #Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls ~ LIKE **** WE WILL! #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers #Lilo and Stitch #Digimon ~ No more Digimon. #Spongebob Squarepants ~ BY FAR THE WORST SHOW OF NICKELODEON! #The Ji woong and Ji min Show ~ JI WOONG AND JI MIN ARE IDIOTS! #Harry Potter ~ NO MORE HOGWARTS ****! #Mighty Ducks #Darkwing Duck ~ Over my poisonous ***** I will! #Phineas and Ferb #Monster High ~ Draculaura should be like bone-only at this point. #Lizzie McGuire #Kim Possible ~ Kim Possible? Impossible! #Wreck-It Ralph #Madagascar ~ DON'T YOU DADDY OR MOMMY ANYBODY! OR MS., MR., OR MRS. ANYBODY! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS! #American Dragon: Jake Long #Supernanny ~ She will suffernanny! #The Proud Family #Sailor Moon ~ Sailor Moon? Sailor No! #Nanny 911 ~ No-nny 911! #Jimmy Neutron #DuckTales ~ Suck my ****Tales! #Fairly Oddparents #America's Best Nannies ~ Those are the America's Best ****ers! Kendra Lawson is a sand ******! #Kung Fu Panda #America's New Supernanny ~ Deb is black! Deb is black! She's so black that she's a ninja! #Naruto #Tom & Jerry #Pajanimals #PB&J Otter ~ FEED THIS PIECE OF OTTER **** TO THE SHARKS! #Little Einsteins ~ Uhh, they talk about people that are like bone-only at this point... I WISH I COULD DECOMPOSE THEM!!! #Curious George #Recess ~ NO WAY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ****ING RECESS TRASH!!! Recess?! More like ****cess! #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Rolie Polie Olie ~ NOBODY WATCHES ROLIE POLIE ****ING OLIE! #The Land Before Time #AKB0048 ~ WHO CARES ABOUT ************0048?! NOBODY! #Codename: Kids Next Door #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST CARTOON I HAVE EVER ****ING SEEN! #Johnny Bravo John Jamie (30 points) Best #The Exorcist #Fritz the Cat #Grey's Anatomy #The Ring #G.I. Giuseppe #Rocky Horror Picture Show #1000 Ways To Die #Robocop #A Nightmare on Elm Street #South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Black Sheep #Marvin Marvin #Lil Bush #The Brothers Grunt ~ This is better than Ed, Edd n' Eddy! (Bleep) YEAH!!! Worst #Pokemon #Marsupilami #Teletubbies #One Piece #Naruto #Super Mario World #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Legend of Zelda #The Land Before Time (TV series) #Sonic the Hedgehog (SATam) #Dragon Ball Z #Viva Piñata #Peanuts ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING SERIES FROM THE (bleep)ING 1960s, (bleep)ING 1970s, AND (bleep)ING 1980s!!!! Peppermint Patty? WHEN I SEE HER, I WILL KNEE HER! UGLIEST CHARACTER CREATED IN THE (bleep)ING 960s!!! #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show #Ed Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING ARTWORK I HAVE EVER (bleep)ING SEEN! #Lalaloopsy #Johnny Bravo #Digimon #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #The Woody Woodpecker Show #Darkwing Duck #Clarissa Explains it All #The Potatoes #Rolie Polie Olie #Little Einsteins #PB&J Otter #Oobi #Woody Woodpecker #Shaman King #Be The Duck ~ It's always a song with be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck, be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck... #The Emperor's New School #Handy Manny #Sonic X ~ Talking hedgehogs, Talking echidnas, a talking plant girl, talking rabbits, a talking crocodile, a talking bee, a talking chameleon, a big fat talking cat with a frog, a talking fox, robots, a fat man, a talking bat, and a poor excuse for a Sonic fan boy, AND YOU GET THIS?! 4(bleep)ERS TV BLOCKED ALL THE GOOD PARTS OF THIS! IT SUCKS ANYWAY! #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Talespin #Yin Yang Yo! #Gargoyles #Yu-Gi-Oh! #The Adventures of Gummi Bears #Beyblade #Sonic Underground #Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Bakugan #Goof Troop #Metabots #AKB0048 #101 Dalmatians #The Jerry Springer Show ~ It's (bleep)ing BOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRING! #Twilight ~ Sparkling Vampires, 4 words, HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Dexter's Laboratory Ji woong (60 points) Best #Beavis and Butthead #Halo #Celebrity Death-match #Big Bang Theory #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Exorcist #Ju-On: The Grudge #The Ring Worst #Rolie Polie Olie ~ I HATE ROLIE POLIE (bleep)ING OLIE! #Caillou ~ YEAH, LIL B! HER (bleep) BALD LIKE CAILLOU! SWAG SWAG LIKE CAILLOU! I'M GOOD (bleep) HOW YOU! (bleep) DORA CAILLOU! #Ni Hao, Kai Lan ~ AWW, GO KILL YOURSELF! #Thomas & Friends #Ren and Stimpy ~ THIS IS DAMAGIN' MAH MIND! #Barney and Friends ~ BARNEY'S FOR BABIES! #Johnny and the Sprites ~ A (bleep)ING SPRITE IS A (bleep)ING MUGSHOT! #Little Bear ~ I AM WAY TOO OLD FOR THIS (bleep)! #Dinosaur Train #Tickety Toc ~ TICKETY TOC? REALLY? #Sid the Science Kid #Blue's Clues ~ BLUE'S CLUES IS FOR BABIES! #Care Bears #Oobi ~ OVER MY MEAN FACE I WILL! #Boohbah ~ KILL ME NOW!!!! #Team Umizoomi #Out of the Box #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ The Busy World of Richard Scarry? Wha? #Lalaloopsy ~ When my niece saw this when she was 2 in a shop, she wet herself, I passed out, Anna ran screaming, Tari-kun ran to look at a Pokemon Isle, and and Ji min ran for her life, it scared the living (bleep) out of us, embarrasing and crazy #Monster High - Where do they come up with this stuff?! #Yo Gabba Gabba #The Magic School Bus ~ THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS? REALLY? #Jojo's Circus #PB&J Otter ~ DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAA! #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures #Dragon Tales ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) #Teletubbies ~ FIX YOUR BRAIN! #LazyTown #Dora the Explorer ~ DORA IS FOR BABIES! #Pajanimals ~ LIKE (bleep) WE WILL! #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ~ Meether(bleep)a, Mootha(bleep)a, (bleep) YOU! #Bear in the Big Blue House #Twighlight - Plot-holes, Plot-holes, plot-holes! #Little Einsteins #Peppa Pig ~ PEPPA PIG? REALLY? #Higglytown Heroes #Justin Bieber ~ ACK! NO, NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!!! HIS SONGS ARE RAPING MY EARS!!! #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #The Jerry Springer Show #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood ~ I WANNA KILL THAT STUPID TIGER!!! #Wonder Pets #Bob the Builder #Timothy Goes to School ~ L-A-M-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! LAME! #Max and Ruby #Eureeka's Castle Giuseppina (100 points) Best #Rock n Rule #Heavy Metal #Felidae #The Beyond ~ Mamma (bleep)ing mia! MY FAVORITE ITALIAN HORROR MOVIE! #Snapped #Iron Chef #Watership Down #The Ji woong and Ji min show #The Exorcist #The Simpsons #Family Guy #American Dad #Raising Hope #The Cleveland Show Worst #Oobi #Sesame Street #Peppa Pig #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Blue's Clues #Little Bear #Dora the Explorer #Baby Geniuses ~ Horrible! #Handy Manny #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Adventure Time #Total Drama Island #Teletubbies #Camp Lazlo #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Scares me, like my soul and heart #Twilight #Howard the Duck #6Teen #Regular Show #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fish Hooks #The Jerry Springer Show ~ Boring like Giovanni, Pietro, and Angelo Tod(bleep)o. #Timothy Goes to School ~ I agree with Ji woong that this show is SO LAME!!! #Bob's Burgers Ji min (150 points) Best #The Simpsons #The Cleveland Show #South Park #Family Guy #Futurama #Bad Girls Club #Snapped #Diary of A Wimpy Kid #The Grudge #The Ring #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Scary Movie Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight #Bob's Burgers ~ Oh god, that's, that's just gross.... #Shark Tale #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Oh god, no way... #Barney and Friends #Adventure Time #Kick Buttowski #Johnny Test #Fish Hooks #Squidbillies #Almost Naked Animals ~ That's just gross.... #The Jerry Springer Show #Grossology #Ren and Stimpy ~ That is just gross... #The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ~ Ugh, a lame talking orange is the biggest problem here. Anna Kirochu (210 points) Best #Tom and Jerry #Monster High #X Factor #Harry Potter #Flyleaf Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight Catherine Cap (280 points) Best #Madeline #Rattatouile #Beauty and the Beast #The Aristocats Worst Tariko Kirochu (360 points) Best #Pokémon #Flyleaf #High School Musical Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight Gemma the Good Witch (450 points) Best # Tiny Toon Adventures # The Magic Roundabout # The Powerpuff Girls # The Simpsons # Rugrats # Wacky Races # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Rocko's Modern Life # The Ren and Stimpy Show # CatDog Worst Toshio Samo (550 points) Best #Pokemon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog SAT AM #Sonic Underground #Sonic X #Super Mario World Worst #Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Trivia *Toshio likes every Pokemon and Sonic TV show. AlyssaJane the Wizard Girl (660 points) Catherine the Spellcaster (780 points) #Family Guy (1999-present) #Spongebob Squarepants #American Dad #Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) Stacie Todaro (910 points) Sophie the Otter (1050 points) Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (1200 points) Satoko Samo (1360 points) Orla Kirochu (1530 points) James Kirochu (1710 points) Joshua Juritin (1900 points) Xandra Riley (final set in level 1) Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles